


gloom boys

by theyellowcurtains



Series: Isak og Even [16]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Evak - Freeform, Fake Dating, Fluff, M/M, Smut, good communication, i dont even really know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-17 14:52:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11277558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyellowcurtains/pseuds/theyellowcurtains
Summary: When Isak said he already had a thing with Even, he really hadn't expected Emma's reaction to be what it was."You could have just told me you were gay rather than make out with me and leave me hanging. I bet your boyfriend loves that you did that." She huffs, turning on her heel and storming off."Do you want me to follow her and correct her before she tells everyone in there?" Isak asked, feeling a little attacked that Emma had called him gay. She wasn't wrong, but he still didn't like it."I think we should have some fun with it."AKA: The fake dating AU no one asked for.





	gloom boys

**Author's Note:**

> title is a song by waterparks, not really related to the fic I just like the song.

When Isak said he already had a thing with Even, he really hadn't expected Emma's reaction to be what it was.

"You could have just told me you were gay rather than make out with me and leave me hanging. I bet your boyfriend loves that you did that." She huffs, turning on her heel and storming off.

"Do you want me to follow her and correct her before she tells everyone in there?" Isak asked, feeling a little attacked that Emma had called him gay. She wasn't wrong, but he still didn't like it.

"I think we should have some fun with it. Y'know, pretend we are together maybe, to mess with her a bit. She seemed pretty mad and I'd hate to waste all that anger." Even leaned closer into Isak's shoulder. Isak thought about it for a minute. It would probably be fun, he'd get to pretend to be with a hot guy and it would be an easy way to come out to his friends, this way they wouldn't try and hook him up with every guy they come across.

"Okay sure. Let's do this!" Isak laughed. The two boys talked sitting together for at least an hour, Isak got Even's number and arranged to meet up the next day to discuss boundaries would be and how they would approach Monday when everyone knew about them at school.

Isak walked home that night with a stupid wide grin on his face.

It was 14.30 when Even was buzzing up to the Kollektiv asking for Isak, who, unsurprisingly, was still asleep. Eskild let Even in and went to Isak's room banging on the door briefly before barging in.

"Baby gay! There's a boy asking for you!" Eskild sang jumping onto Isak's bed, making him get up. "Hurry up and put on pants. Or don't, might make things easier." Eskild teased, standing up and starting to walk away from Isak.

"God Eskild, just because I told you I'm gay doesn't mean I'm hooking up with every guy that comes to the apartment, just like I said last week when Mahdi came over. Not banging anyone currently." He stood up pulling on a random pair of pants and a sweater. He walked out to the hallway, to run into Even standing there already. Isak wasn't prepared for that.

"Wow, getting shot down before I even make a move. Thanks baby." Even teased. Isak's face flamed red as he grabbed Even's arm and pulled him into his room.

"Hi sleepy, want me to come back when you're actually awake?" Even asked raising his eyebrows cutely.

"No. You got me up, now you're going to deal with me." Isak gestured to his bed sitting down hoping Even would mirror him.

It took them only about twenty minutes to work out boundaries and get their stories straight.

"What about kissing? We gonna do that?" Even asked, fiddling with his fingers, noticeably nervous about Isak's answer.

Isak wasn't going to say no to kissing a cute guy, even though he is a little nervous about the school knowing he's gay and maybe kissing him there might be strange the first time. He might as well get something nice out of doing this besides knowing Even.

"I'm up for it if you are. It'll probably make it more believable." Isak answered, hoping for Even to agree.

"Yeah makes sense. Can I kiss you now so that maybe it looks a bit more real and not like it's our first kiss when it happens?" 

Isak looked up at Even, warm feelings of excitement filled his chest. He just nodded before Even had his hands on his cheeks and was leaning in slowly. Their lips met and it was highly anti-climatic. Both boys were too shy to move their lips properly so they just sat there with their lips pressed together. Even pulled back laughing softly. 

"That was pathetic." He chuckled.

"Hey! I was waiting for you to kiss me properly. It's your fault it was pathetic." Isak laughed, hitting Even's chest. 

Even wrapped his arms around Isak's neck, going in to kiss him again. This time Even was moving his lips. Isak breathed in deeply through his nose, pushing back against Even's lips, sliding his tongue along Even's bottom lip. Isak felt butterflies fill his stomach while kissing Even. He thought it was amazing. 

* * *

Even ended up staying the night. It was an accident. The boys kept on talking, and "practicing" their kisses for Monday. They were giggling and sharing joints through to the early morning before they fell asleep on Isak's bed. They got along amazingly and Isak knew they would be great friends, which would help them with this whole fake relationship thing. 

The thought of Monday kept Isak awake Sunday night. He was nervous about his friends judging him and hating him. He didn't think they would react too badly, but the worried thoughts were still there. The only one of the guys who knew Isak was gay was Jonas. That went well but it still felt awkward. 

Monday morning he could feel everyone's eyes on him and hear his name in whispered conversations in the halls. He made eye contact with Even, who was standing at Isak's locker, where they'd agreed to meet. The hall fell silent when they met, Even hugging Isak to his chest and whispering into his ear. 

"It's okay. I promise. I've been here ten minutes and a bunch of people have told me I'm really lucky to have you. Try not to worry." Even pulled back from the hug, kissing Isak's hair making a few people 'awh' at the display of affection. Isak released a breath; letting himself relax a bit. He lead Even outside with him to meet the boys once he had his books. 

They'd talked about this and how they were going to answer asked questions, what their story was. It would help if anyone asked questions if they both knew what they were going to say to people. They agreed to say they met at a party and hooked up that night. The next morning neither wanted to leave the other so they went for breakfast and accidentally ended up spending the whole weekend together. They agreed they wouldn't go too deep into detail about what they did to random people, but Isak knew explained his friends won't leave him alone about him hooking up with someone and not telling them everything about it.

Even thought that was amusing, especially after hearing anecdotes from Isak about the guys previous hook ups, and agreed that Isak could tell them whatever he needed to or wanted to as long as he told Even what he had said after. 

Meeting the boys was funny. Jonas just chuckled and said 'good on you mate'. Mahdi claimed he knew Isak was gay, that he was far too uninterested whenever they'd tried to hook him up with girls. Magnus had the best reaction. Jumping up and down, congratulating Isak on getting laid. He then looked more excited at his own statement about there being more girls for him now Isak was gay. The whole group laughed at him, telling him that five times more than zero is still zero. 

It was relaxed telling the boys and they believed him that he and Even were for real. Isak was glad they were being respectful while Even was there and not asking too many questions. He knew that the second Even left he would be bombarded with all kinds of questions, it was just a matter of time.

When Even did leave, they were surprisingly silent. They were just looking at Isak. 

"So, you have a boyfriend? Is that why you said no girls in the first year are attractive?" Mahdi was the first to talk. 

"Holy shit! Are you gay?!" Magnus asked over the top of Mahdi. 

"I'm not gay!" Isak shouted. Jonas made a face at him that told him firmly not to lie. "Okay yes, I'm gay. Really gay. Happy?" 

The boys were all saying things about how that's chill and how it just means there are more girls for them. It was comfortable and Isak was so glad for that fact.

* * *

 Isak and Even met up later after school at Isak's locker, Even then offering to walk Isak home. They were walking together with small conversation flowing easily. 

"Hey so, we got invited to a party Friday, by like three different girls. Should we go?" Even asked looking to Isak hopefully. 

"Yeah. We should go. Make it look more real. I can show off my great dance skills with a hot guy." Isak winked. Somewhere the boys had started being flirty with each other, crossing boundaries friends normally don't cross. But then again they weren't normal friends.

Isak was surprised how open him and Even had been with each other. Isak had accidentally came out to Even yelling about not sleeping with every guy who he invited over, so at least that happened quick. Even later confessed that he was confused about his sexuality. He'd had a girlfriend until he moved and he had experience with guys before, but he wasn't sure of a label. He also later admitted in a message to Isak that their kisses confused him more because they had turned him on way more than he thought they would. Isak loved thinking about that. 

* * *

The weeks was smooth. Isak and Even would meet up at Isak's locker in the mornings, clinging to each other acting grossly affectionate. Both boys honestly enjoyed it more than either would admit. Small kisses and tight hugs that left the boys feeling safe and warm were brilliant ways to start school mornings.

Isak could feel himself falling for Even in the afternoons spent together getting high in Isak's room. Maybe it wouldn't be a bad thing if Isak fell in love with Even. And maybe if he was lucky enough, he could get Even to maybe fall for him too.

It was finally Friday and the boys had just finished pregaming at Isak's apartment. Mahdi, Magnus, and Jonas were thanking Isak and Even repetitively for getting them into some dancer chick's party that neither of the boys could remember. 

The party was in full swing when they arrived. There was even a guy standing in the doorway acting sort of like a bouncer. Somehow he recognised Isak and Even, calling them over, telling them to bring their friends and come inside. 

Once inside the boys headed straight for the kitchen. The slight buzz they all had going wasn't enough for any of them. It started with a round of shitty shots the group did with another group of strangers, then each boy getting a cup of some flavour mixed with vodka. Isak whined when he got orange juice and asked Jonas to swap. Jonas scoffed and told him to while at his boyfriend to swap. Even just laughed and handed Isak his cup taking the orange juice one. 

Isak was pleased with his cherry flavoured drink, drinking it probably way too quickly. He didn't care. Tonight he was getting wasted. He kept drinking, eventually swapping various types of liquor for cans of beer once his words were starting to get slurred together. 

The boys had left some time ago, going to hit on a group of girls they'd seen in a corner hoping to get laid. This left Isak and Even sitting on a couch together drinking beer and laughing together. 

"Do you want to show me your amazing dance skills now?" Even asked, doing the damn eyebrow thing that for some reason made Isak's heart race. 

Isak just chugged the last of his beer before taking Even's hand and dragging him to the makeshift dance floor. Isak felt a surge of drunken confidence, turning around and pushing his back against Even's chest and grinding his ass into his crotch. Isak could hear Even's sharp inhale right next to his ear, which encouraged him to move against him some more. Even grabbed onto Isak's hips and guided him to continue what he was doing. 

The two danced like this for a few songs. Until Isak was groaning softly, head thrown back against Even's shoulder while Even pressed hot kisses down his neck. Isak wasn't sure if this was for show anymore, but he didn't really care because he could feel Even's dick hard against his ass and that's all he wanted to feel for as long as he could. Isak was insanely turned on as well, the moment was so damn hot. 

"Want to bail? Go back to yours and chill?" Even asked against Isak's neck. Isak nodded a response, holding Even's hand and leading him out the door.

* * *

 Once they'd gotten back to Isak's place and into his room they were all over each other. It wasn't obvious when it was decided that they were going back to Isak's to make out at least, but now Even had Isak pinned against his door with a hand trailing up his shirt getting ready to pull it over his head. 

Isak had his hands in Even's hair pulling on it lightly when Even brushed his fingertips lightly over his nipple. Even pulled back from kissing Isak to take off his shirt. Isak let him pull it over his head before he was tugging at the bottom of Even's shirt saying 'off' before Even was pulling his own shirt off too. 

Their kisses got more heated walking over to and laying down on Isak's bed. Quickly pants came off and before he could really register it Even's mouth was around his dick. Isak was fisting the sheets, curling his toes, Even's mouth was so amazing on him. He wanted this moment to last forever. Even was reaching around and grabbing at his ass cheeks, pulling his hips up to buck into his mouth a bit. Isak took the hint and started moving his hips himself. He'd had a few guys fuck his mouth in his time, but he'd never been on the other side and it was amazing.

And then Even pulled off. Isak was groaning loudly, he really didn't want Even to stop. 

"Lube. Need it. Where is your lube?" Even asked, voice slightly raspy but insanely sexy. 

Isak didn't reply verbally, he just reached into the draw he knew had it and shoved it into Even's waiting hands. Even popped the cap and coated his fingers quickly. He had a finger in Isak in no time, Isak moaning and melting into Even's touch again. He was impatient and wanted Even to prep him as fast as he could because he wanted to get him in him as soon as he could.

It was a few minutes until he was ready, but then Even was sliding into Isak and it was amazing. The sex was hot and fast after that. The boys both yelling and moaning at how great it was for them for the time it lasted. 

This wasn't even close to where either had planned on the night going, but that is where they ended up. Isak being fucked into the mattress and Even being the one doing it. 

When it was over Even pulled out, rolling next to Isak and pulling the blanket over them both. They just went to sleep after that. They'd deal with the rest in the morning. The mess was a problem for sober Isak and sober Even.

* * *

Sober Isak and sober Even also didn't want to deal with what happened last night. They just lay awkwardly next to each other the next morning not knowing what to say to each other. It was around two hours before Isak spoke up.

"So, um that was something." 

"You remember. Wow. I thought you were drunk enough to forget." Even said with a slight bitterness to his tone. 

"There's no way I'd forget the best sex I've ever had, Even." Isak said with dead seriousness. 

"First off, don't lie, if that was the best sex you've ever had then I'm sorry that you had to sleep with so many guys who are shit in bed before me. Second, is this crossing our boundaries?" Even seemed a bit panicked, and that panic sounding as if it was anger almost. 

"It might be crossing the boundaries, but maybe it's a good thing it's crossing boundaries. Maybe this can be part of the deal? We fake date and get laid. It seems like a pretty good deal." Isak suggested. Still brave.

"Maybe. Lets see. It might make this harder, but I don't think I could ever jack off again without thinking about you last night so maybe it'll be a good thing."

Isak took this as a yes for the time being, so he rolled close to Even and kissed him softly. It wasn't heated, just a good morning/thank you kiss. 

"Maybe we should shower? Get this off me. Get you off?" Isak said with an extremely suggestive look on his face, which lead to him being on his knees for Even in the slightly-too-warm shower while Even was full on fucking his face.

Isak felt this was the perfect Saturday wake up. 

* * *

A bit over a month went by without much trouble. Isak and Even were working as a fake couple and working amazingly in bed together. Their arrangement worked perfectly except for a tiny little catch. 

Isak was in love. He never wanted what he had with Even to end and he hated that it probably would have to one day. He wished he hadn't lied to Jonas when they started this whole thing so he could talk to him about it. Now he couldn't tell Jonas the truth because he'd have to ask Even if he could tell Jonas and he'd have to give an actual reason. 

Isak knew he would eventually have to tell Even, especially because they had been completely honest with each other so far with this fake relationship thing. They had talked about things even if they seemed like they were difficult and Isak had opened up to Even on a whole new level. 

It took another two weeks before Isak decided he was telling Even he loved him. He'd asked Even to meet him at the closest  _KB_ to the school when he finished and that was when he was going to tell him. He had the conversation planned in his head. He would order them both coffees when Even got there, wow him with his memory of his order of simple black coffee. Then once they had gotten their coffees they'd go sit at the windows and he'd explain why he bought Even there. 

Of course just to Isak's luck it didn't go to plan. Isak had managed to pour both of their coffees over Even turning around to hand him his drink. Now they were in the emergency room while Even was getting treatment for his burns. Isak was holding his hand fussing over him. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry,"Isak would apologise every time Even winced "I'm so sorry shit, I love you I'm so sorry." Well he didn't mean to do it like that. 

"Hey, Isak. Shh. It's okay. I'm fine." Even ended up reassuring Isak. 

It didn't take long for him to get simple dressing done on his stomach and thighs. He was given a cream and some more dressings and told to put the cream on after his shower tonight then cover them again for a week. It was relieving that he was okay. Now they were back at Isak's and he was fussing over Even a lot. He offered him food and water every couple minutes and asked if he was too hot or cold every other. Even promised he was fine and that he just wanted to rest and cuddle Isak. Apparently cuddling now meant 'have a serious conversation about something you said' time. 

"So, earlier today. You said something. Do you maybe want to repeat it for me?" Even asked teasingly, doing that goddamn eyebrow thing.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I mean I don't know what it could have been, it's not like it was something like 'I love you' or anything" Isak rambled, saying it but also not really. 

"It's okay Isak. I love you. I was kind of hoping you'd say something first because honestly I knew there was something besides sex and our fake relationship here. I really wanted to tell you but I wasn't sure how you'd react. I'm so glad you said it today. I love you Isak Valtersen."

"I am so glad. I love you." Isak kissed his cheek before carefully snuggling into his chest and closing his eyes. The unspoken agreement to sleep now was a blessing at the time.  

* * *

Jonas and Isak were sitting on the roof of Jonas's house, so high they probably shouldn't be up there. 

"So you know that Even and I weren't actually dating until last week? Right?" Isak said staring up at the dark sky.

"No Isak. You have been together for two months. Trust me. You were together from when you first met." 

 


End file.
